Una navidad en Canterlort
by Kaorusoichi
Summary: es el seguimiento de un fanfic de MLP llamado las cronicas de Kaoru


Una navidad en Canterlord.

La mañana era soleada y la nieve se extendía por todo el país de hielo, la luz que de la nieve se reflejaba formaba un sinfín de arcoíris, era perfecto, un paisaje hermoso, la pequeña Winter Staruis, una pequeña unicornio Azul se encontraba en una visita escolar al museo local de la ciudad de Helidatown, allí se encontraba un antiguo muro que describía la historia y leyenda de la antigua protectora de lel país de hielo, la profesora Lucia una ponie terrenal verde cuya Cutie mark era un lápiz y una hoja de pergamino comenzó a narrar la paciente leyenda de Alma la protectora del país del hielo, -Hace muchas épocas una gobernante justa y honesta surgió para poner en calma una tierra salvaje, su nombre era Alma una poderosa Alicornio que poseía el elemento de la Valentía, con el cual pudo poner el calma a todos, aunque el legendario Kraken le costó dejar de existir para siempre, aunque la leyenda dice que quien porte su corona con honor y valor podrá hacerla regresar en un momento de dificultad-, pero en eso Winter interrumpió, -los muertos están muertos y así se quedaran, no creo en nada de eso-, Lucia frunció el ceño y le dijo, por favor no empieces de negativa, y así continuaron la excursión, Winter nunca fue muy mmm como decirlo era muy escéptica y le costaba aceptar y creer algo, sobre todo las leyendas antiguas, con el tiempo creció y comenzó a trabajar en el palacio de hielo como dama de compañía de la princesa Sparklin Wish y fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, la legendaria corona de la antigua reina Alma estaba entre las reliquias, también un cetro de diamante y plata que la princesa usaba para controlar a los Windigos y mantener frio su país helado, pero durante la limpieza una de las encargadas de mantenimiento tiro por accidente un jarrón, uno que no debía ser roto, pues tenía dentro un malvado espíritu llamado Criztol, quien fuese liberado, aprovechando que no había nadie más que la joven mucama tomo el cetro y congelo la sala de reliquias, los guardias corrieron en su contra –sobre él- gritaban, pero aquel demonio los congelo a todos, la princesa Sparklin se percató de eso y le hizo frente apoyada por su fiel acompañante y amiga Winter, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de las dos no podían hacerle frente, la princesa miro a su amiga mal herida y le dijo –tienes que buscar ayuda-, Winter le respondió, -no te dejare amiga, no ahora- Sparklin replico, -no te estoy preguntando- y así lanzo un hechizo que transporto a su amiga a Canterlord, la princesa salio corriendo del palacio dejando atrás todo esperando que su amiga pudiera encontrar ayuda, -espero que vuelvas pronto- dijo antes de esconderse en la nieve, Criztol miro el orizonte sonrio y grito –vamos Windigos busquen a la princesa y tráiganmela, jajajajaja (riza demente).

Kaoru llegaba del mercado cargando bastantes cosas -¿Qué tanto traes allí?- pregunto Witchboy a Kaoru -bueno ya sabes en estas fechas es navidad en México y no quiero perder mis tradiciones-, -es cierto, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí-, entonces Kaoru comenzó a sacar las cosas para colocar su nacimiento, pues en Equestria no se sabe nada sobre eso, en Equestria la navidad es celebrada de manera muy distinta y en vez de hacer las tradicionales pastorelas se llevan a cabo recreaciones de la fundación de Equestria. Un suave timbre sonó en la casa, -yo abro dijo Witchboy- se acercó a la puerta y abrió, al ver a la ponie que estaba parada frente a la puerta volteo la cabeza y dijo, -Kaoru es para ti- Kaoru se levantó y camino hacia la entrada, sonrió y dijo –Tavi que agradable sorpresa ¿Cómo estás?, ella respondió, -muy bien, este mira mi visita no es social, La princesa Celestia quiere que te presentes en Canterlord- Kaoru torció el hocico y pregunto -¿y sabes para que será?-, Tavi respondió, -no ni idea pero mejor as tus maletas- Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y la invito a pasar para tomarse un chocolate caliente (para los que no han leído las crónicas de Kaoru Octavia es la primara amiga que Kaoru conoce cuando es transportado a Equestria y la primera que le ayuda a entender ese nuevo mundo).

Por la mañana Kaoru y Witchboy caminaban por la estación de trenes esperando al que los llevaría a Canterlord, en eso las mane seis llegaban también, -que agradable sorpresa- dice Kaoru – ¿también fueron llamadas por Celestia?- -precisamente- contesta Twilight -¿y a ustedes para que los llamo?- dice Twilight, -bueno aun no lo sé solo quiere que nos presentemos a ya- entonces Applejack interrumpe –espero que no sea para otra espeluznante aventura como cuando el Rey sombra casi te liquida- Kaoru entre sierra un ojo y le dice –jajaja Applejack no bromees esta vez quiero algo más intenso- en eso todas empezaron a reír, entonces la mirada de Kaoru se desvía de Twilight, los ojos le brillaron un poco y su sonrisa se dibujó, también Octavia había sido llamada a Canterlord, probablemente para tocar música durante la recreación de la fundación de Equestria, -Tavi por aquí- dice Kaoru y levanta una pata para hacerle señas, pero al ver que Octavia cargaba mucho equipaje corrió a ayudarle a cargarlo lo que no era difícil para él siendo un unicornio, Twilight mira la escena y entristeció un poco pero también se molestó dio media vuelta y camino con sus amigas, Applejack y Rarity se acercaron a ella y hablaron con ella, Rarity le dice –tranquila dulzura ya verás que el pronto se dará cuenta de lo que dejo ir-, entonces Applejack apoya diciendo, - es verdad pastelito esa Octavia no es gran competencia, además tu eres una princesa-, Twilight estaba a punto de sonreír cuando Rainbow Dash le dice, -además puedes conseguirte a otro cuando esos dos se casen- Las ponies miraron de manera agresiva a Rainbow mientras el tren llegaba, entonces Twilight subió rápidamente al tren, las otras la siguieron, Applejack miro a Raimbow y le dice –hay mucho entra la cabeza y la boca, deberías intentar usarlo- Rainbow replica -solo intente ayudar-. Entonces Fluttershy le dice, -pudiste ser más amable-, y así suben todas al tren, e incluso Pinkie que estaba teniendo una charla muy amena con Witchboy, des pues de un rato suben Octavia, Vinyl y Kaoru, al ver el ambiente Kaoru pregunta -¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso algo malo?- entonces Applejack le dice –honestamente eres menos perceptivo que antes- Witchboy se empieza a Reír, Kaoru no entiende y se sienta con Octavia, Twilight se molesta más y se finge dormida.

¿Crees que es una historia cursi?, pues no tanto aquí viene lo bueno. El tren parecía ir normal, pero en eso un fuerte ruido despierta a todos, Kaoru sale de su asiento y se dirige hacia el ruido, pero una sombra aparece de la nada y rompe la ventana, Kaoru consigue esquivarlo, al lanzarse al suelo -¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunta Kaoru. En eso Applejack es atacada también aunque también logra esquivar el golpe, -¿Qué cascos está pasando dice ella?- Witchboy pone a Pinkie contra la pared y le dice- yo la protegeré señorita Pinkie-, en eso Twilight mira afuera del tren y grita -¡Windigos!-, Witchboy y Kaoru no saben qué es eso, pero entienden que seguramente son peligrosos, en eso Kaoru mira alrededor, sorprendido observa como algunos pasajeros discuten entre ellos, Vinyl le gritaba a todos mientras Octavia intentaba calmarla, pero entonces un Windigo cruzo por ella dejándola muy fría y escarchada, Octavia cayó al suelo completamente helada, Kaoru corrió en su ayuda y la abrazo, entonces supo que debían hacer algo, así que movió el tren con su magia para ir más rápido, los Windigos intentaron perseguirlos pero al llegar a Canterlord una especie de Barrera protegía la ciudad así que los windigos no podían pasar, al bajar Kaoru se encontraba un poco preocupado y mimaba a Octavia que ahora estaba descongelada, los ponies se disculpaban uno con el otro, entonces Kaoru miro a Twilight y le pregunto -¿Qué son esas cosas Twili?- , Twilight lo miro y le dijo –son Windigos, espíritus que se fortalecen con la falta de armonía, pero al parecer estos también la causan- Pinkie interrumpe –¿entonces causan desarmonía?, es inaceptable alguien debe darles una lección a esos espíritus groseros-, entonces Rainbow dash les dice, -tal vez por eso nos llamó Celestia para encargarnos de esta pesadilla- entonces una voz dulce y autoritaria interrumpe, -eso no es del todo cierto, a ustedes les tengo una tarea aquí en Canterlord, quien se encargara de solucionar el problema de los Windigos será Kaoru- todos miraron admirados y dijeron -Princesa Celestia- entonces Kaoru la miro y dijo –ellos lastimaron a Tavi y ahora deben pagar, digame Princesa como eliminarlos y lo are- Celestia lo miro y le dijo –no es tan fácil, deberás ir al norte al país del hielo y vencer a quien los controla- Kaoru la miro y asintió con la cabeza, -pero nesesitaras- ayuda, Celestia se ase aun lado y Wintwer aparece, -mi nombre es Winter Sataruis y soy la mejor amiga de la princesa Sparklin Wish y honestamente no creo que tú puedas ayudarnos-, Kaoru sonríe y le dice –entonces te enseñare a creer-.

Kaoru y Winter subieron a un enorme globo aerostático para comenzar su viaje, entonces Witchboy se subió también, -¿hey creí que te ibas a quedar con Pinkie?- a lo que Witchboy contesta, -Pinkie estará bien y a salvo en Canterlord, el que necesitara apoyo de sus amigos serás tú, Kaoru sonrió y le dijo –Gracias- el globo comenzó a elevarse y Twilight llego corriendo y les grito -¡Buena suerte y vuelvan pronto y sanos!- entonces Kaoru la miro y le guiño un ojo, Twilight enrojeció, ya arriba Kaoru le pregunta a Witchboy -¿oye y donde esta Spike?- Witchboy le dice, -se quedó a cuidar las mascotas-, -a ok- le dice Kaoru, después de eso Winter comienza a explicarles la situación y su gravedad.

En aquel remoto país de hielo las cosas tampoco andaban bien, La princesa Sparklin Wish huía de su propio castillo, un poco molesta pero con toda razón, un demonio se había apoderado de su cetro y así es como controlaba a lo Windigos, y a pesar de todo su poder de alicornio aún no podía oponerse al poder de su cetro, mientras corría por la tormenta de nieve pensaba en los amigos que habían sido capturados por el malvado demonio azul llamado Criztol. Entonces miro como una enorme bola de fuego disipaba a los Windigos, y encima de esa bola de Fuego un ponie con corbata a cuadros blanco y negro que lucía un poco demente se reía como desquiciado, entonces la enorme bola de fuego se estampo contra la nieve provocando mucha neblina, entonces Kaoru y Witchboy salieron corriendo con los cuernos brillantes que invocaban hechizos para combatir a los Windigos, pero la niebla era tan densa que Kaoru no vio a Sparklin parada en frente y choco con ella, ambos cayeron al piso, Sparklin reclamo de inmediato -¿Qué rayos te pasa?- entonces Kaoru la miro y se sonrojo un poco, -lo lamento señorita no era mi intención, pero despreocúpese nosotros nos encargaremos de los Windigos- entonces un poco incrédula los miro y les dijo –no son los Windigos quienes le deben preocupa si no Criztol- Winter salió de un cumulo de nieve y les grito –ustedes están completamente dementes-, Sparklin la miro y la brazo fuertemente, -amiga ya estas sana, eso me alegra tanto-, entonces Winter le responde -y a mí me alegra verte viva-, Kaoru y Witchboy la miraron intrigados y le pidieron que les explicara como pensaba derrotar a Criztol y así ella lo hizo.

En Canterlord las cosas se ponían muy frías y Shining Armor no podía sostenerse, estaba muy agotado por su hechizo, Twilight lo miro y dijo –Kaoru arregla esto pronto por favor-. Kaoru y Witchboy ya habían trazado un plan, pero era un poco raro, así que la princesa Spaklin les hizo ver que la única opción que tenían era llamar la atención de Criztol para que otro tomara la legendaria corona de Alma, así que Kaoru en su demencia se ofreció, será divertido dijo, Winter interrumpio y le dijo –no creo que puedas hacerlo solo así que te ayudare-, Kaoru la miro y le respondio –esto de tu negatividad es algo frustrante- y ella le responde –pues acostúmbrate, Witchboy y Sparklin se ríen de la escena. Witchboy y la princesa se escondían entre las nubes mientras charlaban un poco, -¿y como es que Kaoru siendo un unicornio apenas podrá tener el poder suficiente para llamar la atención de ese demonio?- Witchboy la miro y le dijo sonriente, -Kaoru no es nada común y no solo porque está loco, si no que su magia es tan fuerte como su voluntad, por eso es que jamás se rinde-, era extraño para alguien de la nobleza escuchar eso, así que decidió intentar creer las palabras de aquel ponie que recién conocía. Entonces ella le pregunto -¿y cómo crees que logre llamar su atención?-, él le responde -bueno él no es muy sutil-. -¡Cristol repugnante abominación sal de tu guarida para que te de tus pataditas- gritaba Kaoru una y otra vez, Winter lo mira y le dice –eres un vulgar-, al oír los constantes gritos de Kaorue el demonio se puso histérico, salió del enorme catillo y se paró a unos pasos de Kaoru, -¿cómo te atreves a insultar al gran Criztol, gobernante de país de hielo?- , Kaoru le contesta -¿gobernante?, pues yo escuche que te robaste el trono y que te huelen mal los pies, ella me lo dijo- y señala a Winter, ella abre mucho los ojos y le dice –estas chiflado-, Cristol se enfada apunta el cetro contra Kaoru y zip zap lo congela con un hechizo, el demonio ríe un poco y se da media vuelta, pero el crujir del hielo lo detiene, voltea para ver que el cuerno de Kaoru brilla con gran intensidad y rompe el hielo, Kaoru piensa –este tipo es peligroso no lo dudo para nada, debo tener más cuidado-, aquel demonio dice, -eres un poco más fuerte que otros unicornios, tal vez esto sea divertido-, Winter piensa -¿Cómo ha podido romper el encantamiento helado, es imposible, nadie puede hacerlo, pero en cambio él lo acaba de hacer-. Adentro del castillo Witchboy y Sparklin buscan la corona que les dará la victoria pero no la encuentran por ningún lugar, en eso Sparklin le pregunta, -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Kaoru logre contenerlo?- entonces Witchboy le dice, -honestamente estoy preocupado, todo está muy silencioso haya afuera-, en eso se escucha un fuerte golpe contra la pared y enseguida la voz de Kaoru –hijo de tu %$#%& madre eso me dolió-, Winter le dice, -eres demasiado vulgar- Sparklin se sorprende y dice, -esa es una palabrota muy fea- Witchboy la ve y le dice –si este aún no se acostumbra a no hablar así, llevamos relativamente poco tiempo viviendo en Equestria-. Witchboy mira el techo y descubre la corona –mira arriba Sparklin- dice el, ella voltea la vista y vuela de inmediato, hacia su corona, se lo pone y siente como el poder de su corona la baña y dice –ahora si vamos por ese demonio-.

Salen del castillo para ver todo el jardín hecho trizas, Kaoru ya un poco cansado y sonriente, Winter llegando a su límite, Kaoru la mira y le dice -descansa yo te cuido chica- y aquel demonio completamente furioso, Sparklin realiza su hechizo y le dice, -tu capturaste a mis amigos y no te voy a perdonar que me hayas condenado a la soledad-, entonces arroja un rayo de luz en contra de aquel demonio, y este usa el cetro para congelar aquel rayo, este es arrojado poco a poco contra Sparklin, ella se siente insegura y comienza a perder, pero en ese momento Kaoru y Witchboy la abrazan y le dicen, -nada de eso señorita no estás sola porque nosotros estamos contigo-, ella los mira con calidez entonces siente también los cascos de Winter que le dice –eres mi mejor amiga- el corazón de la princesa de hielo se vuelve cálido y su magia gana potencia, entonces algo sumamente impresionante pasa, la mismísima reina Alma aparece de la Corona, se inclina hacia Sparklin y le dice –tu eres digna de mi poder- y coloca su cuerno en ella, su rayo vence y aquel demonio se fragmenta en trozos de luz –ahora serás compañero del viento- dice la princesa, Alma vuelve a desaparecer, pero no antes de decir, -Sparklin cuida bien de mi pueblo, pues algún dia bolbere a visitarlo-, luego voltea a ver a Winter y le dice, -cuida bien de Sparklin quieres-, y después una luz tan brillante que nadie ve nada, pero al disiparse todo volvía a la normalidad, los Windigos en todo el mundo regresan a la cuevas donde habitan y el mundo vuelve a la normalidad, un nuevo mosaico aparece en el castillo de Ceslestia. La nieve cae como suave brisa y el país del hielo vuelve a ser bello, Sparklin mira a los unicornios y le dice con lágrimas en los ojos, -muchas gracias ponies, no sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes-, Kaoru la abraza y le dice –feliz navidad su majestad-, Sparklin aun esta que no creía qlo que había pasado, entonces Witchboy le dice –creo que ahora tendrás que aceptar que las leyendas son ciertas-, Winter lo mira y le responde –esta es la excepción que confirma la regla, Witchboy baja la mirada sopla un poco y le dice –eres insufrible-, Kaoru y Sparklin comienzan a reír.

A la mañana siguiente un enorme globo blanco llega a Canterlord Kaoru y Wicthboy bajan Celestia los recibe como héroes, y pregunta -¿Sparklin y Winter están bien?-, Kaoru le responde -de maravilla-, Pinkie abraza a Witchboy y comienza –estaba muy preocupada, pensé que les había pasado algo, o peor que se habían vuelto malvados, o tal si se convirtieron en windigos ho….- eran muchas cosas las preocupaciones que Pinkie decía, pero Witchboy le puso el casco en la boca y le dijo feliz navidad y le dio un besote en la boca, Pinkie se sonrojo y se quedó sin habla, sus amigas se rieron, Twilight se le acercó a Kaoru para desearle –em Kaoru feliz navidad sea lo que sea, Kaoru sonrió pero entonces Octavia apareció de la nada y abraso a Kaoru, este se sonrojo pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio que Twilight se molestó, pero también lo abrazo, le estaban haciendo chandwich, ahora él era el incómodo, se sonrojo y al verlo Witchboy le dijo, hey amigo estas más rojo que mi gorro navideño-, todas empezaron a reír, -cállate- le dice Kaoru y las mane seis rieron más-

Feliz navidad les deseamos a todos

Fin


End file.
